In The Eyes Of Six: A Pirates Tale
by JoelleeBean
Summary: An adventurous tale of six pirates, takes place after the movie, POTC. Jack Sparrow and five friends (Will Turner, Elizabeth, Jasper, Ginger and Heath) all sailing the open seas, falling in love and really getting to know each other. It gets better later!
1. Into the Cave

Chapter 1- Into the Cave  
  
Ginger and Jasper, two of the toughest female pirates in the Spanish Main, were on a grand old ship, sailing into the bay when they heard cannon fire!  
"What was that?" asked Jasper.  
"Cannon fire!" responded Ginger.  
Ginger, running to the starboard side, looked about with her telescope, Jasper at her heels.  
"There!" Ginger said, pointing out to sea, where just faintly could be seen the outline of a small ship with dark tattered sails  
"Its' the Pearl!" Gasped ginger, and Jasper ran to put out a white flag  
But what happened next surprised them both. It wasn't Jack Sparrow captaining the Pearl, it was a supposed-to-be-dead-Barbossa!  
"OH NO!" cried Jasper!  
"Jas! What are we gonna do? He's DEAD! We can't kill him if he's dead!" cried Ginger, not a hint of calmness in her voice.  
"I dunno, Ginge, but we gotta figure something out. Where's Jack?"  
Ginger and Jasper fought against the mutineers, but there were too many. They were soon captured and thrown in the brig below, and inside was none other than the infamous Jack Sparrow, along with Will and *gasp! * Heath Ledgar!  
"Jack! What's going on?" Jasper asked, looking scared, and clinging to Jack's sexy wet shirt.  
"I dunno, Jas, but we gotta find a way outtalk here before Barbossa takes over the island!" Ginger, staring dreamily at Heath didn't hear a word of what was just said.  
  
"Right, but what am i doing here?" Heath asked confused.  
"You seem to have been transported to the Caribbean to help us with the task of ridding Barbossa for good. But before we do that we must save Elizabeth!" cried Will.  
Ginger, noticing Will, just stared back and forth between him and Heath, deciding which one was hotter.  
"Ginger? Hello!? Ginger?" Jas yelled.  
"Oh! That's me! What? Ginger said, finally snapping back  
"We need to get rid of Barbossa, Ginge...we need your help." Jas said slowly and clearly. Ginger, looking disgruntled asked how they were supposed to do this locked up in the brig. "Well, we've got very few choices, we'll have to pick the lock." Will said, and Ginger, catching herself getting lost in his dreamy.... dark.... steamy.....lovable......::ahem:: eyes again, said  
"I've got a hairpin. We can use that," and with that, she handed the pin to Jack.  
He was just in process of unlocking the door when Pintel and Ragetti (the 2 goofy pirates) came in and dragged them all on deck. Barbossa stood there and pointed to the plank.  
"Off you go, mates!" he said with a wicked smile. Heath was the first to go. Terrified by already being in unfamiliar territory, he shakily walked to the end of the plank, where he tripped and fell in.  
"HEATH!" screamed Ginger, and she ran and cannon balled in after him...he was unconscious and she dragged him onto the beach of the small island. By that time, Jasper and the others had arrived.  
"He needs mouth to mouth!" said Jas.  
"I'LL DO IT!" volunteered Ginger.  
After resuscitating Heath, and giggling uncontrollably, and the kisses she relieved for being so kind to him, they ventured forth to the small town, which turned out to be Port Royal, on the island and started to cry out to everyone that the Black Pearl was back, and the captain was now Barbossa, and he had captured the governor's daughter again!  
The governor came bolting out of his large estate, his terror-ridden eyes darting around for a sign of the ship, but the fast sailing ship had already sailed out of sight. Furious he turned on the small crew and began to yell at them  
"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TAKE HER AGAIN?! HEAVEN KNOWS WHAT HE'LL DO WITH HER NOW HE DOESN'T NEED HER!"  
"Governor" Jack slurred, "If i may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion, there is a small chance we could still catch up..."  
"But!" exclaimed the governor loudly, spraying Jack with spit, as he was so close to his face, "By the time you do catch up, it might be too late!"  
"My kind sir," said Jack slyly, "Hand us over the fastest ship in the port, and we shall save your daughter," Jack bowed unnecessarily low."  
"You know, we have a warrant for your arrest. Why should I be so keen to hand you over a ship, when I've got plenty of men to do the duty for me, besides you."  
"Because, Gov, we are the ones who know where the Pearl is going. Where it always goes."  
"And where is that?" said the governor, leaning closer still to Jack's dirty face, and matted hair.  
"It's rather hard to explain, you see, but I know where it is. And Will knows where it is."  
"I do?" Will interrupted quietly, directing his question at Jack.  
"Shh! Yes, you do!"  
The governor hesitated, before finally giving in. "Fine. All right. Take the Saint Franklin, and go and save my daughter!"  
Before he could say anymore, Jack had steered the others in the direction of the Saint Franklin, where they boarded and were off sailing into the horizon.  
"We make for the Isle de Muerta!" Jack shouted, and glanced at his non-north-pointing compass, and shifted the wheel and hummed to himself. Jasper and Ginger sat staring at the hard working men on board. Will was tying ropes, Jack expertly steering the ship, and Heath, who, God save him, had never sailed before, was dangling over the water, hanging on for dear life to a rope that he hadn't tied properly.  
"Oy, Heath! You going to survive?" said Jack, never taking his eyes of the water before him.  
"Yeah, I think I'll be okay..." And with that, Heath was flung forth into the water, having hung to far over the edge and the rope having slipped from its loosely tied knot.  
"Heath!" screeched Ginger dashing to the side of the Saint Franklin, tossing down a rope to the frantically flailing-about man in the water below. Jasper quickly went to help pull him up, and the two tough women yanked him on the deck. Coughing and wheezing, Heath managed to spurt out  
"I'm definitely not meant for this sailing business."  
"This isn't a business, Heath," said Jack, seemly having taken no notice to the commotion below him, "It's a calling."  
The 5 pirates sailed their way to the dreaded Isle De Muerta where the Pearl sat anchored by the cave entrance. "We have to go in there?" Heath asked, the fear showing in his high-pitched voice. Ginger clung to Heath, as Jack said, "Keep to the code!" and they rowed into the black oblivion. 


	2. Barbossa's Victim

Chapter 2- Barbossa's Victim  
  
"What are we going to do when we find them?" Ginger asked, looking around rather nervously as they rowed through the darkness. She could barely see before her nose, but she could sense something foul and terrible was lurking in the shadows, and she rowed in silence, keeping close to Heath.  
"Stop, stop!" whispered Jack, waving his hand. "Look! We have to get out now. Follow me." Jack carefully lowered himself out of the boat and into the waist-deep water, then went under.  
"But I can't swim under water for long," whispered Ginger to Heath.  
"Then you wait here." Heath said, lowering himself into the water as well.  
"I don't want to be left behind . . .." Ginger, too, lowered herself down, fallowing the others.  
Jasper and the others followed Jack, Ginger hesitantly, and followed the pair of swimming feet of the person in front of her. Just when she thought she couldn't do this any longer, she was able to surface. The others were all bobbing in the water silently as they watched the pirates entered the cavernous cave and unloaded trunks of treasure. Will gave a gasp, as Elizabeth was being lead roughly in to the center of the room.  
He was stilled and silenced by Jack, "Wait for the opportune moment," he whispered, and Will reluctantly shut his mouth  
Ginger, having finally caught her breath, and having hung back a ways so as not to attract Barbossa's and his crew's attention, silently swam to be with her fellow Pirates. She felt something oddly smooth rub against her leg below the water, and looking around to see who it was, and realizing that she had Jack on one side of her and Heath on the other, came to the conclusion that it was not either of them, because their arms were above the water and their legs were hairy. Jasper swam near to her.  
"I felt something against my legs over there," Jas whispered so only Ginger could hear her.  
Before Ginger could respond, Barbossa entered the cave and all fell silent. Elizabeth was struggling to break free but was having no luck. Her dress was torn and her faced smudged. The sight was difficult for Will to bear. Barbossa was in the midst of making a long dramatic speech to his men about how Elizabeth here had done something-or-other to annoy them, and that she should pay, when Will leapt out of the shallow water and drew his sword.  
"You would die before you lay a hand on her!" he cried, and Jasper and Ginger shook their heads at his foolishness.  
Barbossa looked slightly taken aback, but recovered from the surprising appearance Will made, and said "Ah, so my plan comes together."  
"What do you mean?" asked Will suspiciously, his voice shaking with anger.  
"I stole your little lassie, so you'd come back. I want my revenge William Turner, and I shall get what I want. And you shall get what you deserve!"  
"I deserve nothing more than Elizabeth's freedom, and your dismemberment!" Will shouted, leaping forth more, and brandishing his sword at the grimy men now surrounding him.  
"Will!" shrieked Elizabeth, who had stopped struggling when Will appeared. "I'll save you, my darling Elizabeth!" cried will dramatically.  
"Oh, god..." muttered Ginger. Jack, seeing that there was not going to be an opportune moment after Will's rashness, also clambered out of the water and Ginger, Jasper and Heath followed.  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" Barbossa said, "I thought I'd gotten rid of ye at that bloody island, but no luck. Well, I guess now I'll just have to kill you all myself."  
"Go on and try!" Ginger dared,  
"AYE, AVAST!" said Heath, trying to do his most pirate-like impression, but only managing to make the others laugh at his lame and fake wordage  
"Oh, bite your tongue you pirate-wannabe!" shouted Barbossa. "Jack Sparrow. You always were good at finding a ship on short notice. Who's ship did you commandeer this time, eh?"  
"Well . . . the governor offered us his dear old Saint Franklin, in the absence of our own ship that you so politely found the need to sink after leaving us in the water," Jack said, half swaying, half walking, staggered over to Barbossa and put his arm around him. "So, Captain Barbossa, how'd you get back here so fast? I thought we sent you down to Davy Jones locker?"  
"Well, ye see Jack, if there's a curse that can make one live forever, there's one that can bring a man back to life. My faithful crew was taken by the navy, but some aren't as stupid as you might think. Ragetti and Pintel here were actually clever enough to escape. They always were sneaky little devils.... they managed to commandeer a ship of their own and sailed immediately to this place, where they knew they would find my body. Being the loyal pirates they are, they wouldn't just leave me here to rot, so they took my body onto their ship, but as they were sailing to Tortuga, they ran into another ship. I suppose you could call these others pirates, but they're the strange kinda folk, almost gypsy-ish, and they said they knew a way to bring life back to me..."  
"Are you alive, then, Barbossa?" Jasper asked, chancing a step closer.  
"Yes, poppet! He's all there alright, thanks to us," piped Ragetti.  
"Thanks to us . . . " echoed Pintel.  
"Shut your mouths, the both of you!" Barbossa snapped, shaking the ropes that bound Elizabeth and making her wince.  
Will, who'd not taken his eyes of her for even a moment since they'd arrived, tried to run towards her, only to get jabbed painfully in the stomach by the barrel of a rifle from one of Barbossa's crew.  
"Don't do anything stupid . . ., " Jack said to him.  
"Elizabeth shall go free! You can have me, instead."  
"Like that," Jack sighed. "What Will means is, you let Elizabeth go, and we'll give you something in return . . . not us though."  
"What more could I want? I've got Elizabeth, I've got the Pearl. I've got my life, and my crew. What will you give me?"  
"Immortality, where you have your senses!" said Ginger  
"Immortality, say you?" Barbossa asked with interest.  
"Yeah" said Jasper, deciding Ginger must have a good plan, and played along. "You give us Miss Swann, and we will show you a way to have eternal life, so you can raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer your weasley black guts out- forever!"  
Jack, who was confused (as usual) decided he should have something to say on the subject. "What d'ya say to that, mate?" and knowing he had to be specific, went over the deal, "You return Miss Swann to us, and let us make our merry way back to Port royal, and we'll be out of each others lives forever. Do we have an accord?"  
"Well, there must be a catch. For instance, how do you intend on finding this, oh shall we call it a spell, to give me eternal life?"  
Jack, looking more confused than ever now shot a wary look at Jasper and Ginger.  
"A book!" Ginger shouted.  
"A book?" Jasper whispered to her, not believing her ears.  
"Y-yes! A book. My father told me a tale of a book, that is kept on an island . . . um . . . not far from here, I suppose. And it's full of curses, and 'spells'. You . . . you give us Elizabeth and we'll find you this book, and say the 'spell' and all shall be right again."  
"A book?" Barbossa repeated. "There is no such book!"  
"Yes, there is! Honest, my father . . . he told me about it!" Ginger said, now wringing her hands nervously.  
"You find us the book first, and then we'll give you the lass!" Barbossa spat at them.  
"Or we could solve all this in an easier fashion," slurred Jack, gesturing with hands.  
"And how would that be?" asked Heath nervously, still embarrassed from Barbossa's wanna-be-pirate-remark. Jack pulled out his pistol, and took aim so fast it all seemed like a blur. Barbossa would never be able to reach for his pistol in time, he didn't stand a chance  
"Wait!" cried Will, jumping in between Barbossa and Jack.  
"William! You better have a good explanation!" shouted Jack, angrily. Will had never seen Jack angry before, and it was almost frightening.  
"There's a lock!" Will shouted, staring around at everyone.  
"A lock? You've gone mad Will!" shouted Jasper.  
"No! No I haven't! There is a lock, on Elizabeth's hands! Where's the key?"  
"Ah, very clever Will. A good pair of eyes you have in your head. But the key is hidden away, somewhere on this island. A lucky thing for me you came here at the time you did, or you might've fallowed me as I hid it."  
"Jack, if we kill Barbossa we may never find the key!"  
"Will, we could get the chains off another way," Jack said quietly.  
"No! I know this metal, I used it making swords. It's nearly indestructible, she'd be locked forever." Will pointed to the chains that were binding Elizabeth to something else, but it was covered in gold coins.  
  
Jack didn't lower his pistol, but relaxed his tough stature a bit.  
"Show us where the key is and we'll let you live!" Ginger ordered.  
Barbossa whipped out his own pistol and aimed straight at Elizabeth, who froze. Will tried to run to defend his love, but Jasper held him back. "You are in no position to be bargaining, young Missy," said Barbossa with a wicked grin.  
"Good going, Will!" said Jack, "You just had to be rash and jump out of our hiding place" Will glared at Jack but looked slightly ashamed. While all this was happening, Ginger and Jasper were whispering to each other unnoticed. They had a plan.  
"All we have to do," whispered Jasper urgently, "Is find that book of yours, and then...say a wrong curse, and kill him. But we have to make sure that he gives us the key first. Then we take on his crew."  
"Of course, that's ingenious Jasper!" Ginger whispered back.  
Heath, feeling he'd kept quiet far too long spoke up. "Wait! I have a better idea. Barbossa, you bring Elizabeth aboard the Pearl, and we can sail together to the island where the book is kept. Then, we will make the trade at the same time."  
"Heath, no!"  
"No what, Ginger?" Barbossa said, with a sly smile. "That is perfect. We'll sail together, and finish our business. Then we shall be set."  
Since they really didn't have any other choice, they made there way to the small boats and rowed to the Pearl.  
"You two better have a hell of a plan!" whispered Jack, and Ginger and Jasper nodded, not wanting to reveal the truth. Heath, feeling rather proud of himself for helping them come to an agreement, sat silently staring into the water.  
"OK, we can do this" said Jasper quietly, trying to calm herself, "We just have to find a way to kill the entire crew without Barbossa knowing, so we can all just kill Barbossa together...no problem...unless we actually find the book first! Fat chance...." 


	3. Ginger's Plan

Chapter 3- Ginger's Plan  
  
Once they climbed on board, they were immediately taken over by the crew.  
  
"Since this be my ship," Barbossa said, "You'll be staying in 1 room, after you provide us with the bearings of this island where the book is."  
  
After Ginger gave him bearings to a made up island, she was thrown into a room with the others. It appeared to be the guest's quarters, with one small bed, a bureau, and a small bookshelf.  
  
"Well," Ginger said, "I bought us some time to come up with another plan." Ginger told them, "I just made the book up. Well, I suppose it exists, but I certainly have no idea where it is."  
  
The others just stared, not believing they had no plan of action. "The only way we live is if we actually do find that bloody book!" cried Ginger.  
  
"Which we just have," said Jasper, who had pulled a small black leather bound book off the bookshelf  
  
"How do you know that's it, lass?" asked Jack, seeing that she hadn't even opened the book yet.  
  
"Because it's title is 'Curse Ye The Pirate'!" Jasper said.  
  
"That's not the book I heard about . . ." Ginger said, calmly, holding out her hand and taking the book. She sprawled out on the bed and began leafing through the tattered and yellowed pages. There were spells and curses that were written in very fancy print. How to levitate, Curse Your Captain, Death to Those With Tortured Souls, and many more. It looked to Ginger like a book of made up spells, to entertain young children.  
  
"Well, we need to think of a plan," Jasper said, forgetting the small book almost immediately.  
  
Heath sat down on the bed next to Ginger and read over her shoulder.  
  
"None of these look real." He spoke Ginger's exact thoughts.  
  
"They don't?" Jasper asked.  
  
"No, they don't."  
  
"That's because that is a book of mine, that I wrote," Jack said quietly, "and some of them are real, and some aren't. Unfortunately, none of those will help us much, they were just simple things passed through my family."  
  
"You have family?" Will asked.  
  
"I did, I suppose I still do somewhere" Jack said thoughtfully, "I left them a long time ago, I just couldn't stay in one place. Me dad was a pirate and me mum was jus' another one of his girls. I left to be a pirate when I was . . . oh, I'd say twelve, and I haven't see 'er since!"  
  
The others just stared, startled that Jack had opened up so much, but he just went about as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
"You might find some good ones in there, though," he continued, "at least one or two that could buy us more time than Ginger-love got us."  
  
Ginger smiled, and sat up. She leaned against the wall and put her head on Heath's shoulder, who didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
Jasper walked over to Jack and sat down on the floor beside him. "Jack?" she said, so only he could hear. "Why did you want to be a pirate?"  
  
"Well . . ." Jack thought a moment, then began again, "I guess because it's in me blood. Why'd you choose the open waters and the business of being a dirty ole pirate, Jas?"  
  
"It's not a business, Jack. It's a calling." Jas closed her eyes and put her head against the wall behind her. She fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
It was dark, and a rolling fog had swallowed the ship. Jas knew it was sinking, but she couldn't find Ginger or Jack. Or anyone for that matter. She was alone, and didn't know what to do. Then she heard a noise. It sounded like something scuttling along the floor. It was coming closer . . . and closer . . .  
  
"Jas!" Jasper awoke with a start.  
  
The others were all half awake and it seemed Ginger had just roused them as well. The sun was gone and a small stub of a candle was the only light in the cramped space. "I've got a plan!" Ginger said excitedly.  
  
"Couldn't your plan 'ave waited till the sun was up?" asked Jack groggily.  
  
Ginger chose to ignore this and continued on, "Jack, I've been looking through your book here, and I've found something that may be quite useful, assuming that it works, of course."  
  
"What?" asked Jasper, sitting up straight, still trying to tell herself it was just a dream.  
  
"Well," began Ginger "there's a spell here that's supposed to put someone into a deep sleep for a few hours. I was thinking we use this on Barbossa and his crew, get Elizabeth out of the brig, commandeer the Pearl, and then there we are with the fastest ship in the Caribbean."  
  
"I don't think it would be that simple, Ginger." said Heath, "Something could go very wrong. Plus, what are we going to do with Barbossa and the crew once they're unconscious?"  
  
"Well . . . we could just throw them in the water . . . I mean . . . I very much doubt if anyone would miss their sorry asses." Ginger said with an air of anger in her voice.  
  
"Right, Ginge . . . but what if it doesn't work?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, is this spell real, Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
Jack looked surprised. "As real as I am tired, lass," Jack said, leaning back and pulling his hat down over his eyes.  
  
"Jack!" Ginger said, roughly yanking his hat right off his head.  
  
"Some of us need more sleep than others." Jack said, ripping his hat out of Ginger's hands.  
  
"Ladies!" Jas shouted, grumpily. "Get it together, now, go on, Ginge. What were you saying?"  
  
"I was saying, we could all memorize this spell, use it on the crew, toss em' over, and sail away. What say you?"  
  
"Aye!" they all replied, getting to their feet, which Jack did very reluctantly.  
  
So they all memorized the spell - 'Sleeping draught, for nerves pulled taught. A pirate's spell, for those who yell. Take your rest and sleep your best.' - and they were all a little unsure of Jack's memory, and picked the lock and crept out on deck.  
  
Ragetti and Pintel were standing just outside.  
  
"I'll take care of them, " said Ginger, and muttered the spell, concentrating hard on the two she was trying to 'hit'.  
  
Both of them immediately keeled over into an unconscious sleep. She smiled triumphantly and they all spread out, slowly putting the entire crew into an unconscious sleep. Soon, the only person left was Barbossa, who was currently sleeping in the captain's cabin.  
  
Jack was the one who was chosen to put the spell on Barbossa, while the others began to toss the men overboard.  
  
Jack crept into the cabin, and quietly tiptoed over to the chair Barbossa had drunk himself to sleep in.  
  
"Aye!" Barbossa shouted in his slumber.  
  
Jack stopped quickly, and he looked around, but no one was there. He spotted a silver candlestick holder on the table next to the chair and grabbed it, stuffing it down his shirt. He winced from the icy feeling it put on his skin, and then he took one step closer to Barbossa.  
  
"Aye, Jack. I knew you'd find a way."  
  
Jack smiled and dared to chuckle under his breath, wondering what Barbossa could be dreaming about.  
  
"I'm not dreaming, Jack. I know you're there. I knew you'd find a way."  
  
"Actually, Barbossa, I think you ought to know that it wasn't me. Ginger found a way . . . it was her." Jack said, swaying slightly and flailing his arms in his usual manner.  
  
"Of course she did. You know, I quite fancy that lady of yours."  
  
"Ginger? You can 'ave her, she's not mine."  
  
"No, Jasper. A strong personality she's got in 'er." Barbossa opened his eyes and held out his hand.  
  
Jack took out the candlestick and gave it back to Barbossa. 


	4. The Incendio

Chapter 4- The Incendio  
  
Jasper, Ginger, Will and Heath, were in pairs, and tossing men over board. They hadn't gotten many down, when a loud crack caught all of their attention. A door had been roughly pushed open, and out came Barbossa with Jack gagged and his hands tied behind his back, a small pistol pointed at his neck.  
  
Ginger and Jasper immediately took control of the situation. "You two," Jasper said to Will and Heath, "keep working, get them all in the water. We'll take care of Barbossa!"  
  
Ginger and Jasper drew their swords.  
  
"You think this wise, ladies?" Barbossa asked chuckling, "Crossing blades with a pirate?"  
  
"We're not ladies!" Ginger snapped, "We're Pirates!"  
  
And with that she dove at Barbossa, causing him to hit Jack in the head with the pistol as he pulled it from Jack's neck, and Jack fell pointlessly onto the deck, not being able to stand.  
  
Jasper ran to untie his hands as Ginger fought expertly with Barbossa. Jack was too out of it from being hit in the head so hard, so Jasper went to assist Ginger in her battle against Barbossa. "You lass's know what yer doin', I'll give ye that!" said Barbossa, "But your not quite good enough!" They carried on, Barbossa taking on the two, but his weakness was starting to show.  
  
Barbossa was no match for the two toughest female pirates in the Spanish Main.  
  
Will, over all the noise and clanking of swords to Barbossa's pistols, as he'd pulled another one from his belt to protect himself from the two pirates, heard a noise coming from below the deck. An unusual thud, thud, thud. Curiosity getting the better of him, Will escaped from the action and cautiously went below deck.  
  
He wandered about for a few moments, listening carefully to the thuds, and then he fallowed them. As they got louder and clearer, he could hear a voice. A woman's voice. It was beautiful and captivating. He was nearly there. There was a door that stood ajar, and he gently and quietly pushed it open. It was Elizabeth! Sitting on the floor, kicking the wall and singing a tune Will had never heard before.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Will said quietly.  
  
"William!" Elizabeth said, craning her neck around.  
  
Will walked over to her and sat himself down next to her. He put his hands on her face. It was warm, unusually warm for as cold as it was on the ship, in the open water at night. She was paler than he'd ever seen her before, and dirty, too. But it didn't matter to him. He was back with his love.  
  
"Will . . .. " she whispered, "What's going on?" She was shaking slightly.  
  
"It's alright, darling," said Will, "Everything's being taken care of."  
  
But the shouts and crashes coming from on deck were not at all comforting. Will was able to free Elizabeth quickly, being a blacksmith, all except for her hands, but when she tried to walk out, she stumbled into Will's arms  
  
"Will . . ." she said again, before collapsing into a faint.  
  
Will carried her into the guest cabin where they had been locked and laid her on the bed, all thoughts of Barbossa out of his mind.  
  
After Will abandoned him, Heath had a hard time getting the crew over the rail, but managed it in the end. He sighed, and turned around to find Jas and Ginger still fighting with Barbossa, and Jack trying hard to stand up.  
  
He was about to pick up a discarded sword when he heard a tremendous BOOM!  
  
Even Barbossa stopped fighting, and they all stood silent.  
  
Another BOOM. Will sat up, and Elizabeth was startled awake.  
  
"It's a Spanish ship!" Ginger said, pointing to the bow of the ship where the ship came ever closer.  
  
Barbossa saw his chance and quickly shot his gun, not taking time to aim. He got Ginger in the shin and she fell into a heap on the deck. Barbossa jumped into a lifeboat and rowed away as fast as his arms would allow.  
  
"Ginger!" Heath yelled, rushing to Ginger's side.  
  
Jasper took off her bandana and rapped it tightly around Ginger's leg, to slow the bleeding. But it quickly soaked through with blood, and Jack offered his sleeve, which, still lying uselessly on the floor, he ripped off easily and tossed to Jasper.  
  
Ginger, bravely never shedding a tear, clambered to her feet, and supported herself with the help of Heath and her sword.  
  
Heath kissed her gingerly on the forehead, and helped her into Barbossa's old quarters, where he placed her carefully on an unslept-in bed.  
  
"It's so cold," said Ginger faintly.  
  
"Here . . . get in here." Heath pulled down the blankets and lifted her and put her back again, draping the sheets over her. "You just relax, I can't imagine how much your leg must hurt." He brushed her golden-brown hair off her face and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
Meanwhile, out on the deck, Jack managed to pull himself into standing position, leaning on Jasper for support, and they stared at the ship approaching, not able to fire a cannon. The ship stopped firing at the Pearl. They could hear people shouting on the other ship, but couldn't make out what they were saying, and then Jasper realized it was because they were speaking in Spanish  
  
"It's the Incendio" Jack whispered, "That there's a Spanish ship." Jasper gasped and looked around for the others, who were all below deck.  
  
"Stay here" she whispered to Jack, and quickly ran below to warn the others. As Jasper headed down below deck, she noticed that she couldn't see Barbossa's tiny boat anywhere. Surely he couldn't have gotten so far that he was over the horizon already. It'd only been moments ago, that he'd shot Ginger in the leg, and he wasn't exactly fit.  
  
She ran to the front of the ship and saw below, Barbossa, sitting in his boat, apparently hiding from the Incendio.  
  
What is he doing? Jasper thought to herself. She leaned a little further, and maybe a little too far, because just then, Barbossa looked up and spotted her. He reached for a rope in the bottom of his boat, but did it so quickly he nearly tipped over. Jasper ran back for the steps to below the deck, narrowly missing a rope that flew up on the deck, evidently intended for lassoing her.  
  
She dodged the rope and dashed towards the guest quarters to find will tending to a very ill looking Elizabeth. "Will! There's a ship approaching, it doesn't look good, get her up!" and before Will could respond she was gone and looking for Ginger and Heath. She finally found them. "Ginger! Is your leg ok? You've got to get up! A Spanish ship is approaching and they don't seem too friendly."  
  
Ginger bravely stepped out of bed, not showing a trace of pain in her expressions, though her leg felt like it was going to fall off. She was supported by Heath and Jasper and they hobbled up on deck, where they found Jack with ropes tying his hands. The Spaniards were in the process of tying Will, and will was still trying to hold up a nearly unconscious Elizabeth. The crew spotted Ginger, Heath and Jasper come up from below and immediately rushed over to tie their hands, but Heath refused to be separated from Ginger and in the end, the Spaniards tied both their hand together to make things easier.  
  
A particularly gruff looking Spanish man dragged Jack off the deck of the Pearl and on the deck of their ship. As this was being done, Jack wrapped his legs around a rope tied from the ship to a sail of the Pearl's, and the Spanish man, not noticing kept walking, Jack slipping from his arms, until he was free.  
  
Jack, bending over backwards, picked up a knife and cut his ropes.  
  
Then, posing as a Spanish pirate went over to Jasper and began to tie her up.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing?"  
  
"Er . . . me no speaka the English . . .." Jack said with a smile and a wink. Then he whispered in Jas's ear, "I'm going to pretend to be a pirate of theirs and break you all free."  
  
"Ahh . . ." said Jasper, after a moment of trying to process this.  
  
Jasper thought that Jack's ability to think straight had been even more disrupted than before by getting hit in the head with Barbossa's gun, but she went along with it all the same. She put on quite the show too, kicking and screaming all the way to the brig of the Incendio, yelling out, "You won't keep me for long, you scurvy scoundrel! I shoot you all down if it's the last thing I do! Aye, I will!"  
  
Jack was trying hard not laugh but then found it difficult to carry a screaming Jas into the brig and tried to signal to her to tone it down a bit but she kept on screaming and flailing.  
  
Ginger, noticing Jasper's acts, did the same with the man who was dragging her, but realized this caused far too much pain in her shin.  
  
Will just went silently, never taking his eyes off Elizabeth, and Heath just copied Ginger.  
  
Soon they were all in the brig, just like when they had first all come together, except this time a very sick Elizabeth accompanied them, and Jack was nowhere to be found. Ginger sighed and sank to the floor, no longer being able to support herself, and the others followed suit. 


End file.
